A Christmas Eddy
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When Christmas time rolls around it isn't the same for everyone. Especially for Eddy who had a rather different view on the holiday and on life than other people of Peach creek. He was rich and that was all that mattered turning him to be seen as the town grump as he cared for money more than people. Could such a person ever truly change? Warning: Yaoi is included in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Once upon a time there was a city named Peach creak.

It was a usually happy city where people would go about their days living their lives… That was until you came to a certain house owned by a rather rich man…

"Hahaha! Money! Money!" Coins are thrown into the air. "Glorious money!" Laughter fills the room.

This is the house of a man named Eddy and he is rather obsessed with his money but he was seen as the town grouch.

The only person willing to work as his assistant is a man named Kevin. He wears torn and worn clothes unlike Eddy who wears finely made clothes. He may not fully like his boss but it was a job which meant that it was better than nothing. He worked long shifts for low pay but it gave him money. He does quite a bit of work while Eddy mostly sits there counting his money. He works in one of the coldest of rooms with only the fire of the stove to keep him warm since the room was once a kitchen though Eddy had it moved of course. He is right now making sure that the contracts with Eddy's production companies are up to date. He turns to the clock in the room. "Fifteen more minutes." He gets up and heads to the stove he is leaving open to help with the heat of the room. He adds just a little more coal to keep it going for a bit longer. He heads back to his desk to finish up what he was working on eagerly waiting for his shift to be over. "Come on. Just a little bit longer." He says to himself as he keeps writing with his black feathered quill. He finishes and sets the scroll to the side to let the ink dry. He turns to the clock and brightens. He quickly puts the things away as best as he can and puts out the stove. He grabs the scroll that needs to dry and goes to Eddy. He comes over finding the other counting money that he had picked up.

"Nine hundred forty two." Eddy says as Kevin reaches his desk.

Kevin places the scroll on Eddy's desk making him stop counting his money only to look over with one hand hovering about to place another coin on the stack.

"What are you doing?" Eddy questions sharply.

"It's your contract. My shift is done." Kevin says. "Just let it dry." He turns to leave.

"I expect to see you tomorrow morning." Eddy says turning to his stack of money about to add another coin.

Kevin stops with one hand reaching towards the doorknob to leave. He looks back. "What!?" He questions. "But Christmas is tomorrow!" He protests.

Eddy's hand jolts knocking down the stack of coins making them spill everywhere. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He shouts gesturing to the mess.

"I can't work tomorrow." Kevin says. "It's Christmas."

Eddy sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That stupid supposed holiday?" He groans. "Well if you want to miss that day and go-"

"Thank you!" Kevin leaves smiling and rushing off hurrying along the snow pathways to get home.

Eddy glares at the front door as Kevin closes it behind himself. "That boy." He grumbles. "He seriously is into that holiday?" He turns back to his coins still glaring. "It's nothing more than an excuse to not do anything. No money making. Nothing!" He begins gathering the coins. "Just a useless waste of time." He begins counting again after a sigh. He stops when he begins yawning. "Time for bed." He gets up and heads upstairs to his chambers. He changes into a blue silk top and bottom before climbing into his grand bed. He snuggles under the warm quilt and closes his eyes. "Sweet sweet dreams of money." He mummers as he drifts off. He later groans as some kind of light shines upon his eyes. He blinks his eyes open and sits up. "Oh what now!?" He demands only to get up.

The light moves closer causing Eddy to squint until it fades revealing a boy standing there.

"Hey!" Eddy gets up. "Who are you?!"

The boy smiles. He has a brace ring, magenta eyes, a blue sweater with white pants as well as a black belt and his shoes are a nice black colour. "I am the spirit of Christmas past."

"Yeah yeah you lunatic." Eddy rolls his eyes. "Just get out of my house so I can go back to bed." He turns and heads towards his bed wanting to go back to sleep.

"It seems you lost your Christmas spirit." The boy claiming to be the spirit of Christmas past says.

"Yeah yeah. Bahumbug I really don't care." Eddy grabs the blanket but stops when spoken to again.

"Then you do need a reminder. Don't you?" The boy says.

Eddy spins around glaring at the boy. "Look. I don't know just who you think you are. Whatever it is that you said." He stalks over to the other. "But get out of my house!" He swings a punch only for it to go through. He stands there eyes wide as he stares at his fist that has gone right through the boys chest.

The boy glances down at Eddys arm. "Oh you foolish boy. You can't harm a spirit."

In shock Eddy slowly pulls his hand out of the boys chest. "Y-You're real!" He gasps clenching and unclenching his hand a few times. He looks wide eyed at the boy.

"Of course I am!" The boy places his hands on his hips. "Now you don't want to make me angry." He reaches out grabbing Eddys arm and begins dragging him towards the window.

"What!? But how!? And where are you taking me?!" Eddy demands.

"Us spirits can make ourselves solid enough to touch humans or so invisible that you could walk right through us." The boy explains.

"Is rather not do that." Eddy says with an unpleased look upon his face. He then blinks in slight fear as the window gets closer. "Hey! Moron! I can't go through objects!" He tries to remind the spirit.

"I know. But with a little Christmas past magic you'll be fine." The boy says smiling and Eddy shuts his eyes expecting to hit a hard wall or glass.

Eddy however doesn't feel anything and cracks an eye open only to see that he's flying over the streets. "WA!" He calls out and turns to the boy still holding him. "What's happening!? Where are you taking me!?" He demands. "Won't people be freaking out!?"

"They can't see us." The boy informs him. "As for where we are going just wait and see."

"Fine. Can I at least have a name to call you by?" Eddy groans through clenched teeth.

"I am the spirit of Christmas past." The boy responds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Then I'll call you Jimmy. It's easier to remember and you look like a Jimmy." Eddy decides.

The boy sighs. "What I really am is also easy to remember."

"Would you rather me call you Fluffy or something?" Eddy questions as the boy, that Eddy is calling Jimmy, starts to bring them down back to earth from the sky.

"You call me that and I will let you drop." Jimmy warns with a sharp tone.

"Fine. Jimmy it is." Eddy says and they land on the snowy ground in which he is released. "Why'd you bring me here?" He questions.

"Easy. To show you something." Jimmy responds as he begins walking towards an old building.

Eddy looks to the building then moves closer with a gasp. "Is this? My old school?" He jogs over to Jimmys side to walk next to him as he looks at the school.

"Yes. Do you know why I brought you here?" Jimmy asks as they are almost right at the school.

"No but." Eddy jogs that small gap ahead and comes to a window placing his hands on the window sill. He peers in with Jimmy coming to stand next to him. "But I remember this room. Me and my old friends Double Dee and Ed uses to make up a whole bunch of stuff here. We'll Double Dee did most of the work."

Jimmy snaps his fingers and the room shows the past.

Kids are running around and look to almost be teens at this point.

There is three kids at the table. One looking over a text book while the other two are busy with a comic book.

"I remember this day." Eddy says leaning closer to the window. "Double Dee was talking about some chemical test or something." He places both hands on the window almost like it'd give him a better look. He feels lucky that their breaths are not fogging up the window. "It was an interesting day."

Jimmy taps his finger against the window then pulls it back and now they can hear the three talk.

"So you have to add sodium and that's how it's done." The one with the textbook said lowering it to reveal a dorky looking boy.

"Yeah yeah keep talking. Tomorrow we get that day off because it's Christmas. I mean we get free stuff! How cool is that?" Young Eddy brightens at the sheer idea. "It's wonderful!"

"But we must still pass our classes." The one with the text book away looking at Eddy with blue eyes that hold a little green in them. "It's just simple chemistry."

"Bah. That doesn't matter." Young Eddy waves it off. "Lets not worry about such things."

A male comes into the room and looks around before his eyes settle on the three. He goes over his black hair slightly hanging in his face as he keeps his eyes trained on the three.

Young Eddy looks up being the first to notice the adult that approached.

"Can you come here for a second?" The adult asks young Eddy then heads towards the window.

Young Eddy follows the other and soon they stand by the window as the other kids let them talk alone. "What is it?" He questions.

"So you believe in a stupid holiday?" The adult asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's Christmas." Young Eddy points out.

"It's just an excuse to take time off work and be lazy as well as an excuse to make people give you presents!" The adult snaps displeased. "It's a waste of worthwhile time that could be spent better. You want to become successful with lots of money?"

Young Eddy nods.

"Then start acting like it and not give in to stupid excuses that are called holidays!" The adult says sternly leaning in real close to young Eddy before pulling away and walking off.

"That was the day that I stopped bothering with any celebrations." Eddy explains turning away from the scene of his past. "I became rich and successful in the end so it worked out."

"You were given one opinion and you are missing on the true meaning of Christmas." Jimmy says then begins walking backwards towards forming fog.

"Wait!" Eddy chases after the other into the fog. "You didn't tell me the true meaning of Christmas!" He suddenly finds himself sitting up in bed with a gasp. He looks around but sees no one so he gets up and checks his room from under the bed to even in the closet. He sighs in relief finding no one. "It was just a dream. A stupid dream." He heads back to bed and is about to climb in when a voice stops him.

"Oh but it's so much more."

"What!?" Eddy spins around and glances around looking for the person. "Who's there!" He demands. "Show yourself!"

"Turn around."

Eddy turns a little slowly and finds himself facing another male.

The male has more of a mostly bald head, a white baggy t-shirt, jeans and sandals. But what Eddy finds most strange is the plank of wood with a face on it is in the males one hand. The male is carrying the wood like a friend would.

"Who are you?" Eddy demands.

"I am Johnny. The Spirit of Christmas present." The boy explains. "I work alongside my best buddy Plank here. Plank decided on calling me Johnny and so I kept it!"

"That dumb piece of wood?" Eddy questions pointing to the wood.

Johnny looks at Eddy unimpressed. "He is not dumb! And he can hear you."

"Okay okay." Eddy says not feeling like really getting into this. "So then why are you here?"

"To show you the Christmas present." Johnny explains.

"But were already here." Eddy points out confused.

"Not yours." Johnny tilts Plank towards Eddy and a rope shoots out of the top of Plank wrapping Eddy up. He then heads on through the window.

"Wait!" Eddy smacks into the window and Johnny stops only to look back when he feels the rope tug him back.

Johnny sighs and waves one hand in a circular motion while facing Eddy.

Finally Eddy is able to move through the window and Johnny continues to lead the way.

Johnny only releases Eddy letting the ropes disappear once they land. "Were here." He says and Eddy looks to the small home.

Eddy frown upon seeing that the house is worn down and obviously could use repair. "You took me a poor persons house?" He questions with a slight glare at Johnny.

"Not just any." Johnny moves over to a window that a light is shining through.

Eddy follows and stands next to him as they look into the house.

The house is lit by an oil lamp and a fireplace that has a pot over it.

There is so far three people.

"Double D!?" Eddy questions in shock. "But I thought he was gonna be some great scientist or something. Ed is more understandable."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Ed is here living with them helping with odd jobs here and there for money." Johnny explains. "Your other friend Double D has learned that it's not easy to become a scientist with money. People trust the scientists that they know."

"And the other boy?" Eddy questions.

"One of Double Ds children. His name is Rolf. He was homeless after his father died and his family's farm went to the neighbours who disliked him."

"Double D did have a soft spot." Eddy says and they each the scene before them. He blinks in surprise when another person walks in. "Wait... That's..." He gasps.

"Yes. Your assistant. Kevin." Johnny confirms.

"But why would Kevin be here? With Double D and Ed?" Eddy questions in shock watching as Kevin stops only to glance back with a gentle smile. "I mean he was so full of himself and everything."

"People change." Johnny reminds him. "And your friend Double D truly loves Kevin as much as Kevin loves him back." He explains. "But watch."

A little girl who looks to be younger than Rolf wobbles in using a big wooden hammer as a cane by having it under her armpit. She has blonde hair, a black t-shirt with a faded white one on top, purple pants and worn sneakers.

"Ohh. She's pretty." Eddy says in amazement then turns to look to Johnny. "But what's wrong with her?" He asks.

"They don't know." Johnny tells him. "They don't have the money to get her checked out by a doctor. They pour their money into keeping the house and putting food on the table. Nazz just is being strong for her parents. They're proud of her because despite being left to die in the snow with whatever is wrong with her she still manages to stand tall."

Eddy gains a look of almost shocked realization and he turns back to the scene just in time to see Kevin pick up Nazz to help her get to onto a chair faster as she was only half way there.

Double D turns bringing the pot over to the table and sets it out while Kevin, once he's sure that Nazz is good, grabs two buns of bread setting it also on the table.

"What!? Isn't there more that they can put on there?" Eddy questions in shock. "I mean isn't there supposed to be a Christmas feast or something?"

"Between paying for their house and everything that's all that they can afford." Johnny tells him.

Eddy stares in shocked disbelief as the vegetable looking soup is dished out for everyone though the children are dished up first. He notes the cracked and chipped bowls they are using. He places his hands on the window sill watching the family.

"Christmas is a time for celebration and time to spend with your family." Johnny tells him. "To make happy memories and get the kids excited for Santa to come then to open their gifts."

"Can I ask a question?" Eddy says not taking his eyes off of the scene before him.

"What is it?" Johnny asks looking at him.

"What will happen to little Nazz?" Eddy asks. "If things continue like this."

"That's something you'll need to ask the next spirit." Johnny says and Edyy turns about to ask why when suddenly he is surrounded by thick fog.

Eddy looks around a little panicked then the fog clears enough that he can see dark shapes young he can only guess that they are one of a few things.

Trees, statues, pedestals, people standing still or gravestones.

"Where am I?" He questions looking around himself.

"Welcome." A new voice greets him and he turns to his left finding a dark figure standing there. The figure looks female with a pink tank top, jeans and sneakers. She also has shoulder length ginger hair.

Eddy can tell the general colours but she is still dark to him. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I am the spirit of Christmas yet to come." The female explains watching Eddy.

"You look like a Sarah."

The girl growls in response to that.

"So you're here to show me what will happen to poor Nazz with how things are?" Eddy asks ignoring her response to what he called her.

The girl points to Eddys right so Eddy turns only for some fog to part.

There is a cemetery that has big space between the graves showing that it has a lot of room.

Double D, Kevin, Rolf and Ed are standing in front of a small grave stone.

Double D has his head down hanging as his shoulders shake like he's crying.

Kevin puts an arm around the other in comfort while using his other hand to hold what Nazz used to walk; and Rolf clings to his right leg.

Ed is standing there not really saying anything.

Kevin moves forward causing Rolf to let go of his leg. He kneels in front of the grave and places the wooden hammer to lean against the gravestone. He gets up moving back to Double D once done. He wraps his arms around the other to leans against him sobbing.

Rolf tries to hug one leg of each of his parents.

Ed stays back letting the family grieve.

"No!" Eddy gasps at the sight. "No! That can't be right!" He watches as Kevin gently leads his family away disappearing from sight. He spins around the girl he has decided to call Sara. "There has to be something I can do!" He falls to his knees in front of the girl raising his linked hands in a begging motion. "Please send me back! Send me back! I've changed! I've changed I promise! Let me make things right!"

"Good. You got on your knees to beg to the likes of me." Sarah says puffing out her chest slightly. "And yes. My name is Sarah." She then moves forward only to slap Eddy causing him to see black.

Eddy rolls out of his blankets that got tangled up around him as he finds himself on the floor of his room. He springs to his feet and rushes to the window placing his hands on the window sill as he peers outside. He can see the sun rising making him sigh in relief. "It's Christmas morning. I haven't missed it!" He rushes off hurrying to get dressed then grab his jacket. He hurriedly put it on and grabbed a bunch of his money bags stuffing them into every pocket on his clothes.

With his clothes full of money he grabbed his top hat and fancy cane only to race out the door.

"So much to do so little time." He tsks to himself. "But I must do what I can. I must make it right." He hurries towards a nearby stores entrance only stopping to see a freezing homeless lady shivering with only a ratty blanket to help her keep warm. He heads into the store buys a few things then leaves approaching the lady.

The lady looks up trembling and her big sad eyes that had bags under them pleaded with Eddy as they stared.

Eddy turns to the big bag he is carrying and pulls out a warm blanket. He puts it around the lady who looks surprised upon receiving the gift. "Merry Christmas!" He said than with a clack of his heels he was off leaving the lady with her newly acquired blanket. He knew with a wide smile that there was no more bah humbug for him. Oh no for he was a changed man. He hit one last store before he headed to the house he saw in his dream. He takes a moment to take a deep breath then he walks up to the door only to knock on it. He lowers his hand as he awaits for an answer feeling his stomach tie itself into knots.

Finally after what feels like forever even if it was only a few seconds the door is opened revealing someone that Eddy had never been sure he would see again…

Double Dee.

Eddy smiles at his old friend in greeting. "Um hey." He greets.

"Who is it?" Kevin calls to his significant other.

"Don't stand out there in the cold." Edd says letting Eddy inside.

Eddy had always secretly admired Double Dee's level of kindness that he expressed and in some ways he can quite clearly understand why Kevin went for the raven haired male.

Eddy kindly takes off his shoes then follows Edd to where they are all gathering for dinner.

Kevin looks up only to see Eddy causing him to jump to his feet. "What are you doing here?" He questions.

"EDDY!" Ed calls out recognizing him right away.

"Now Kevin be nice." Edd says placing his hands on his hips.

"I understand your shock. But you know through events I would rather not describe I realized something." Eddy places down what he had been carrying. "Something that opened up my world."

Kevin raises his eyebrow at this.

"Well you can join us for dinner. It isn't much but it's food." Edd tells Eddy but then Eddy puts a hand up getting Edd to stop from whatever else he was going to say.

"Don't worry about it." Eddy pulls out many food items shocking the family.

"Wow!" Nazz gasps as her eyes sweep over all of the food. "There's so much!"

"Eddy." Edd gasps as his old friend.

"Come on Double Dee." Eddy says pausing to put an arm around Edd's shoulders receiving a warning glare from Kevin. "I told you not to worry about it. Besides I think you picked a good partner."

Kevin's glare falls to be replaced with a look of shock.

"And you know what?" Eddy releases Edd then heads over to be by Kevin. "Not only are you the best employee that I have ever had but you've been dealing with me for so long just to help Sock head and your family. That is something that is worth more than all the medals in the world. Especially with the way that I treated you." He throws an arm over Kevin's shoulders. "So guess what! You're getting a raise AND your work space is getting an upgrade! The entire thing!"

Kevin stares in pure shock with his mouth gaping open.

"Oh but there is so much more!" Eddy heads back to what he brought. "Children come here." He says in which Rolf and Nazz head over to him only to watch as he pulls out presents. "I got some for you two and the adults." He says obviously really proud of himself. "Also." He turns to Edd as Rolf and Nazz check out their new toys including a brown stuffed bear for Nazz and a stuffed pig for Rolf and it is clear that they love the stuffies more than the other presents they had been given by Eddy. "I'm going to get the best doctor that I can find for you guys."

"Eddy-" Edd begins but Eddy doesn't let him finish.

"I of course will take care of that. You don't worry about a thing." Eddy tells him. "Now who's ready to eat in new bowls?" He says turning with his fists on his hips.

"Me!" Rolf and Nazz call excitedly.

Edd smiles and he glances to the rather small cactus placed on a worn end table that has the label Jim pasted on the chipped pot. "It definitely turned out great huh Jim?" He says quietly but gets no response from the plant. He turns away and heads to join the others for a true Christmas dinner.

And what a wonderful Christmas it was.

Eddy finally felt like he had a true family as he let Kevin and Edd's family become like his own. He was glad and thankful that the spirits had helped him out and showed him the truth. "I needed that harsh awakening." He whispers under his breath with a smile on his face.

The end.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

AN:

There was parts written on my phone so hopefully I caught any errors.

I hope you enjoyed and that you have a great holiday.

Thank you for reading.

MNLMFangirl.


End file.
